The North Central Cancer Treatment Group (NCCTG) is a regional group composed predominently of community clinics. It serves the needs of the cancer patients within its region by providing access to new and hopeful clinical research treatment approaches. It serves the needs of the National Cancer Program by producing high quality research that will be most relevant to community practice setting where the overwhelming majority of cancer patients are treated. The specific aims of the NCCTG over the proposed grant period are the following: 1. To conduct meaningful and scientifically sound clinical cancer research protocols. 2. To set new standards of high quality in the conduct of clinical research trials and in this manner to optimize the validity of results. 3. To foster true multidisciplinary interaction in the planning, execution, and interpretation of clinical cancer research programs. This interaction will involve the medical, surgical, and radiation oncologists, pathologists, statisticians, as well as other pertinent medical and surgical subspecialties. 4. To evaluate the applicability of new cancer treatment approaches at the community level where most cancer patients in this country are managed. 5. To develop the most productive, complimentary and noncompetitive interrelationships between community clinics, comprehensive cancer center, and national cooperative groups. 6. To expand our research horizons beyond definitive care of cancer itself by exploring methods of evaluating symptomatic and supportive care and meeting human needs within the community setting.